


Didn't Have To Be Like This

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, And Judith Is older Than Him, Carl Is Way Younger Than Cannon, F/F, F/M, Forced blowjobs, Gen, Rape, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: Maggie Blake is a 12 year old girl. Her and her mother live with her abusive father Philip Blake and her grandfather Negan. When she meets the Grimes family she become best friends with they're daughter Judith a tomboy and her father Rick befriend her mother Andrea. Maggie and her mother aren't allowed to do anything by Philip and Negan. They can't control the tv, they can't take baths alone, they can't take showers alone, they aren't allowed to pour they're own drinks, they're have to eat they're food off of the floor, they're not allowed to make they're own food and they are not allowed to sleep in beds with covers or blankets and they are not allowed to sit on the couch. Maggie has asthma and her father has never allowed her to have a inhaler Maggie has to walk 20 blocks to school every day and her mom has to catch the bus. Her mom is never allowed to drive and she is not allowed to talk to anybody from work. Maggie tries to hide her father's abuse as her and her mother starts to have deeper feelings for Rick and Judith and they get closer to the family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story is very dark and may not be for everyone to read!

Maggie is walking home from school when she run into the bully's that beat up kids and take they're money. Enid is 16 the leader of them all. Lizzie is 11 and is Enid's best friend/right hand/ lesbian girlfriend. Rachel is eight and is Enid's cousin. Sidney is 16 and is Rachel's big sister. Enid shove Maggie and she fall down to the ground, she try to get up only to be punched by Lizze.

Enid: You have our 800 bucks?

Maggie: I keep telling you, I cannot just go and get 800 bucks.

Lizzie: Sure you can.

Rachel pulls out a knife putting it to Maggie's throat and Lizzie get in her face.

Lizzie: Your father is the Governor of this town. So how hard is it to sneak 800 bucks out of his wallet while him and your whore of a mother is--

Maggie slam her head into Lizzie's face as hard as she can breaking her nose and Enid punches her.

Enid: You just hit my girlfriend and for that you're gonna pay.

Maggie: She called my mother a whore!

Enid: She was just calling it like it is.

Maggie: You're pathetic.

Enid: Sorry?

Maggie: You're a 10th grader and is fucking a 5th grader for crying out loud! You're pathetic and disgusting!

Enid gets on top of her and starts to beat her when Lizzie jumps in and stops her.

Lizzie: Baby! Baby! Stop, please! She ain't worth it! She ain't worth it!

Enid punch Maggie one more time before walking away with her so called friends and girlfriend. A girl with blonde hair ride up on her bike and she glance down at her.

Girl: You okay? Need some help?

Maggie: Yes, I'm fine and I'm good thanks.

Girl: I'm Judith Grimes. I just moved here today. What's your name?

Father: Maggie!

Maggie flinch and she stand up as her father and her mother walk over to her.

Father: Maggie!

Maggie: Yes sir?

Father: I told you to have your ass in the house by 5:00 today and it is 6:00!

Maggie: There was a fire at my school and I had to go to the hospital for my breathing.

Mother: Are you okay sweetie?

Daddy: Andrea shut up and go in the house.

Andrea: Philip--

Philip: Now!

Andrea flinch and Judith glare at him as Andrea and Maggie walk back to the house.

Philip: You got something to say to me?

Judith: No and if I did you would hear it. Trust me.

She rides away on her bike and he scoffs walking back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea meets Rick Grimes.

Andrea is walking outside on her way to catch the bus for work when she bump into somebody spilling the person's coffee all over her shirt.

Andrea: Oh my god! I am so sorry, it was a accident.

Guy: I'm Rick Grimes.

Andrea: Andrea Blake.

She's about to walk off when he grab her arm making her flinch.

Rick: Aren't you gonna go back inside and change your shirt?

Andrea: I'll be fine.

Rick: You can't go to work like that.

Andrea: I can't go back inside of the house please just let me go before I be late.

Rick: Okay, my bad.

He let's go of her arm just as Judith walks out of the house and Andrea sigh in relief.

Judith: Hey, Daddy, who is this?

Rick: This is Andrea, she live next door.

I just met her.

Philip walks out of the house with a crying Maggie and Judith frowns while Rick grab his gun.

Philip: You again little girl?

Judith: You again asshole.

Rick: Hey, hey, watch your mouth.

Judith: Sorry daddy.

Rick: Apologize to him now.

Judith: I'm not apologizing to this jerk.

Rick: Judith I ain't gonna tell you again.

Judith: Fuck you daddy!

Rick get in her face grabbing her shoulder really gentle and she ball up her fist.

Rick: You. Better. Not. Hit. Me. Apologize now.

He's a grown man, you can't just talk to people like that.

Judith roll her eyes shaking her head and Rick let go of her shoulder with a nod.

Rick: Fine, you're grounded for a month.

Judith: No! Daddy I'm sorry!

Rick: You're gonna apologize?

Judith: Yeah, I mean yes!

Rick: Then do it now.

Judith: I'm sorry.

Philip: Apologie is accepted.

Rick: Thank you princess.

Rick kiss Judith on the forehead and she ride away on her bike.

Philip: Philip Blake the governor of this town.

Rick: Rick Grimes. I'm the sheriff of this town.

Philip: Alright enough small talk. It was nice meeting you Rick. Andrea, Maggie, you both should get going.

Maggie and Andrea walk away as Philip go into his house and Rick let go of his gun for the first time since Philip walked out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Shane is going to meet the Governor!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip Blake meets Shane Walsh.

Shane is at lunch with his best friend Rick Grimes and is waiting for him to come back from the bathroom when Philip walks up to him and sit down at the table.

Philip: Philip Blake the governor of this town.

Shane: Officer Shane Walsh. Need something something man?

Philip: No, no. I just thought I'd introduce myself.  
Where's your partner?

Shane: Taking a shit. Cut to the chase man.

Philip: Keep your partner and that brat daughter of his away from my family.

Shane: Come again.

Philip: Just because we live right next door to each other doesn't mean that he have the right to worry about my marriage or my daughter.

Shane: Look, man, I ain't no voice machine okay? I don't deliver messages to anyone and I sure as hell don't take orders. If you gotta something to say to Rick you sit here and wait till he come back and tell him yourself like man.

Philip pulls out his knife and Shane jump up from the table dodging the attempted cut at his chest, and he pull out his gun putting to his head.

Philip: You wouldn't dare. Not in a diner full of people.

Shane: Man, you're right. We're in a diner full of people which means that half of them just seen you draw your knife on me and if I kill you it's gonna be in self-defense.

Philip puts his knife away with a smirk but Shane keeps his gun on him as he walk out of the diner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith protect Maggie from the bully's at school.

Maggie is walking with her lunch when she bumps into Enid spilling her lunch all over her. Enid grab her and she throw her across the room, she kick her in the face and ribs and punch her a few times. She pick up the lunch tray and is about to smack her with it when somebody punches her in the stomach and hits her in the throat. Maggie looks up at a pissed off Judith. Rachel and Lizzie rush her at the same time, she headbutts Rachel and she body slam Lizzie. Sidney throws a punch and she breaks her arm throwing her across the room and she knocks Enid out with one last punch to the jaw. Without even looking at Maggie Judith storms out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Andrea are forced to have sex with Philip and Negan.

Maggie and Andrea are talking in the living room on the floor when Negan walks in with his bat that he calls Lucille.

Philip: Stand up and kiss each other.

Andrea: No, now you are going too far--

Philip smack both of them splitting Maggie's lip and making Andrea's cheek red.

Negan: The man said stand up so stand the hell up.

They stand up as Negan sit down Lucille and they both unbuckle they're belts and pull down they're pants and boxers. Maggie watch in disgust as Philip shove Andrea on the couch and jump on top of her ripping her clothes off.

Negan: Sweetheart... Bend over and lift up that pretty skirt.

She lift up her black skirt as she bend over and he spit on his dick before yanking down her panties and shoving himself inside of her.

Maggie: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Negan: Shut up!

Philip toss him his cuffs and he put them on her before taping her mouth.

Maggie and her mother stare at each other the whole time that they are being raped by her husband and father. Andrea's a terrible mother. Mothers are supposed to do anything to protect they're child. She's supposed to be keeping her daughter safe from rape not just letting it happen. But she know that Maggie would never stand by and just let the both of them rape and beat her while she is safe out of harm's way. After taking a dick up the ass like everyday and taking a dick in her mouth Maggie brush her teeth before taking a shower and of course was watched by Philip while her mother was watched by Negan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick invites the Blake's family over for dinner.

Rick and Judith walk out of the house to find Philip, Andrea and Maggie walking out of they're house.

Rick: Hey.

Philip: I'm guessing your friend didn't tell you.

Rick: Yeah he told me. I think we got off to a bad start.

Philip: I don't think so.

Rick: Well, I do. I'm not a bad guy and I don't want you to think that I would ever try to bring any harm to your family in any way. My wife's coming back from her trip after a year so she's making a big dinner. You and your family should come by. Our daughters could bond and we could get to know each other while our wives get to know each other. Take it or leave it.

Philip: What time?

Rick: 8:00.

Philip: See you then.

Philip gets in his car while Maggie and Andrea walk away and Rick gets in his car while Judith rides away on her bike. She stare at Maggie as she passes her and Maggie blushes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blake's have dinner with the Grimes and the Walsh's family and things get out of control.

Philip and his family in Rick's house and he take them to the kitchen and Philip frown when he see Shane sitting at the table while Shane grin. He stand up from the table with hand out for Philip to shake only to get a glare from the man.

Rick: Come on.

Philip: Why is he here?

Shane: Because--

Philip: I wasn't asking you.

Shane: This is my best friend. This is the man that I love. I love him like he's my brother. That's why I'm here.

Rick: I invited him over.

Philip shakes Shane's hand and a woman with brunette hair stand up from the table.

Shane: This is my wife Lori.

Lori: It's so nice to meet you.

Philip: Same here.

Somebody knocks on the door and Philip smile.

Philip: I have a unexpected guest too.

They hear the front door open and close and Negan walks into the kitchen with Lucille and a smile on his face.

Negan look at Maggie and she flinch which Rick notice.

Negan: Well, hello there.

Philip put his hand in Maggie's jeans and he rub her ass so that Rick and Shane can't see this.

Philip: ( Whispers) Say hello bitch now.

Maggie: Hi, Negan.

Negan: Hi.

Philip take his hand out of Maggie's jeans and she keep herself from crying as they all sit down at the table and she and her mother sit down on the floor.

Shane frowns at this but doesn't say anything.

Rick: Jessie, they're here!

A blonde woman walk out with a pot of food and she sit some plates and forks and spoons down on the table for everyone before sitting down.

Rick: This is my wife. Jessie, this is Andrea, Maggie, Negan and Philip.

Andrea: Negan's my father.

Jessie: It's nice to have all of you.

Negan: Who's that little future serial killer?

Shane: What did you just--

Rick: That's Shane's two year old son. My nephew.

Negan stand up from the table picking Carl up in his arms and Shane glare at him.

Negan: Nice kid.

Shane: Thanks man.

Negan sit Carl back down just as Judith walks into the kitchen. She steps over Maggie and Andrea sitting down at the table next to Rick.

Rick: Where were you?

Judith: I was at Sophia's house.

Shane: I hate to start any trouble but somebody's gotta ask. Why are they on the floor? Rick looks at Maggie and Andrea and Philip bangs his fist down on the table.

Philip: Do not worry about my family!

Rick: Listen to me and listen carefully.

Negan: Back off.

Rick turns his glare to Negan and Shane reach for his gun as he see him gripping Lucille.

Rick: Back off? Back off? This is my house!

Negan stands up from the table and Shane pulls out his gun but doesn't raise it as Rick jumps up and they get in each other's face.

Negan: If I say back off you back of no questions asked.

He pull out a gun aiming it at Carl and all hell breaks loose. Rick punch Negan and Shane headbutts Philip and Philip elbow him with kick to the face and a punch to the ribs. Rick tackle Negan and he starts to throw punch after punch. Philip dodges a punch from Shane and he hit him in his throat before throwing him onto the table. He pull out his knife and try to stab Shane in the neck but Shane catches his hand and he headbutts him only to be body slammed and kicked in the face. Philip pull Shane to his feet and he throw him out of the window. He pick up a rock slamming it into Shane's face breaking his nose and he start to punch and kick him. Judith runs out of the house with Shane's gun and she shoots Philip in his leg and his arm. She help Shane to his feet and she keep her gun on Philip as they go back into the house. Rick is on top of Negan and is still punching him when Andrea grab his Python out of it's holster aiming it at his head and he glare at her.

Andrea: Step away from my father.

Rick stand up with his hands in the air and he slowly backs away from Negan's body. Andrea step towards Negan and Rick tackle her. He rip the gun from her hands and Andrea curl up into a ball thinking that Rick is gonna hit her but instead he reholster his gun as Shane and Judith walk into the house.

Rick: Where is he?

Judith: Outside. He was hurting uncle Shane. So I shot him in his leg and in his arm.

Rick: Good. They're leaving. Now.

Rick throw Lucille outside before pulling Negan to his feet.

Rick: If I ever see you or Philip anywhere near my family again and that includes Shane, Carl and Lori. I will kill you.

He throw Negan out of the window and Maggie and Andrea jump up off of the floor running out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Philip win the fight with Shane because in the TV show the governor beat Rick and if he beat Rick you know that he would beat Shane. I added the part in with the rock because of Shane's lie in season 2 episode 12 better angles that Randall had attacked him with a rock and broke his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Negan declare war on the Grimes family and the Walsh's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues after chapter 7.

Philip slam his front door shut and Maggie run upstairs with Andrea while Negan pours himself a glass of whiskey.

Philip: You're weak!

Negan: Excuse me?

Philip: You got beat up by that pussy! Why didn't you kill him with that stupid bat of yours?!

Negan: Number one, do not insult Lucille. Number two, he just got lucky and it will not happen again. And number three why didn't you kill the other guy?

Philip: Because that brat of a girl stopped me that's why!

Negan: I have a question. Why are we standing up here going at each other's throats like a couple of fine females when the real threats are right next door?

Philip: I don't know.

Negan: Listen, I have a plan.

Philip: I'm all ears here.

Negan: We are going to war.

Philip: That's your plan?

Negan: You didn't hear what Rick said to me right before I was thrown out on my ass. He thinks that our fight was just that a fight. They won't be expecting us to start a war it'll be a ambush, a perfect one too. Are you in or out?

Philip: I'm in on one condition.

Negan: Yes...

Philip: I get to kill both of them.

Negan: ........ Deal.

They hear a vase break and look over to see Maggie standing on the steps ease dropping. She run upstairs to her room and Philip chase her, she slams her door shut and locks it and he kicks it open. She is going out of the window he pull her back into the room by her hair and he tie her up.

Philip: You were going to rat us out!

Maggie: No, I--

He dupt tape her mouth shut and he lift up her skirt yanking down her panties before unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants and boxers and she scream in pain when he shove himself inside of her.

Philip: I. Do. Not. Like. No. Fucking. Brat. Rat.

Every word came with a thrust and after a while she had trouble breathing and and passed out and almost died. The only reason she lived to see another day is because Negan made Philip stop and he took her to the ER. They wanted to know why she doesn't have a inhaler and Negan lied and said that she just ran out last month. They told him to tell her father to get her one right away or else she would die and Negan just laughed in they're faces. Because as long as he's around she's not dying no time soon. Him or Lucille aren't letting her get off the hook that easy. If she dies it's gonna be at the hands of Lucille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and the group discuss Negan and Philip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter 8

Abraham: Why in the name of dicks were they over here?

Shane: Rick wanted to get to know then better.

Rick: That all changed when they tried to kill us.

Daryl: Why didn't you just kill them?

Rick: Because Daryl we aren't killers. But believe I was close to it. It took everything not to kill them.

Carol: This isn't over you know that right? There's more. There's always more.

Rick: They're gonna back off.

Shane: You don't know that man.

Rick: Yes I do.

Michonne: We need to settle the score.

Judith: She's right daddy.

Rick: There is no score to settle.

Maggie: Yes there is and you know it but you just don't wanna know it.

Sasha: We wait a week and take them out.

Rosita: I'm with Sasha.

Shane: So am I.

Rick: We are not killers.

Shane: Rick, you can't just be the good guy all your life and expect to live okay? Not anymore.

Rick: Who said that I was ever the good guy? To save Judith's life I would have done anything. Anything. Now this debate is over. We're not killing them.

Daryl: What the hell man. You're either the good guy or you're ain't. You standing over there talking out of both sides of your mouth.

Rick: I did not call y'all over here to plan a attack or war. I called you guys over here because you are my family.

Carol: If you let this go and doesn't do anything about it. You are a weak, punk, coward who thinks that there is good in every single person that walks this earth and it's not.

Rick: You all can go now.

Shane: Rick--

Rick: Get out!

Shane, Lori, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, Rosita and Carol leave the house and Rick locks the door.

Judith: They're right daddy. We can' let this go.

Rick' Stay out of this.

Judith: No, don't tell me what to do!

Rick: What did you just say to me?

Judith stomp upstairs to her room slamming the door shut and Rick sighs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie warns Judith about the war.

Judith and Maggie walk into her house and she lights herself a blunt. She take a hit before holding it out towards a scared Maggie.

Judith: Want a hit?

Maggie shakes her head and Judith nods taking another hit shocking Maggie that she didn't force her to take a puff. That's what Philip and Negan would have done. Judith sits down on the couch and Maggie sits down on the floor making Judith frown and sigh.

Judith: Get up here.

Maggie: What?

Judith: On the chair get up here.

Maggie sits on the couch and she freezes when Judith put her arm arm around her. The next thing she know her cheek is being kissed and her neck is being kissed and she is being layed onto her back and in the next two seconds Judith's tounge is in her mouth and she kisses her back. Because she's not being forced or beat.

Maggie: Philip and Negan are planning a ambushed war against your family. Be careful.

Ignoring what she just heard because she already expected it. Judith lifts up Maggie's skirt and is about to pull down her panties when they hear somebody clear they're throat. They jump apart to see Rick standing there with his hands on his hips something he do when he is confused.

Judith: Hi daddy.

Rick: Why is she here?

Judith: Because she came over to warn us that Philip and Negan are planning a war against us.

Rick: I'm having a meeting with him.

Judith: What? Are you high?

Rick: Are you high?

Judith hand the blunt to Rick and he shake his head at her stomping it out on the floor.

Rick: Listen there's no real good reason for us to kill them. If you can give me one good reason that'll make sense I come up with a plan.

Maggie: They both abuse me and my mother.

Judith smile when she see Rick's face go soft at the mention of Andrea.

Maggie: You guys need to take them down.

Rick: You and your mother wanna help with this?

Andrea walk from the back room and Rick smile.

Andrea: Philip and Negan went too far with that baby last night. They have to go.

Rick: I'll call my friends.

The four of them walk out of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane meet with Philip.

Philip sit down at the table and Rick and Shane continue to stand.

Philip: These little invites are getting a little out of control. Why are we in the middle of nowhere? You planning to kill me?

Shane: Man, shut up. Just shut up.

Rick: If we were gonna kill you it'd be done by now. But you do deserve it. The things you did to my family. Trying to kill Carl and Shane. Maggie.

Philip: Keep my daughter's name out of your mouth.

Rick: No. You know what I'm talking about. We're ending this tomorrow night at my house.

Philip: Your house?

Rick: I'm not gonna kill you or Negan. I'm gonna put you both away in jail and let the men deal with the two of you in there for abusing and raping a woman and her child. Neither one of you is gonna last a hour.

Philip: We done?

Rick: Yeah. Let's go Shane.

Philip: Good.

Shane: This is for trying to kill my son!

Shane pull out a piece of glass stabbing Philip in the eye and knocking him out before walking out of the room with Rick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Philip ambush the group.

Rick, Jessie, Judith, Shane, Lori, Glenn and Maggie are driving back home when out of nowhere a black truck slams into the van knocking them into a wall, Rick and Shane get out of the car and are thrown down on the ground. Everybody else is pulled out of the car and pushed on the ground as Rick starts to panic. Rick see Lucille and he glare at the person under the mask. The person chuckle riping the mask off revealing it to be Negan.

Negan: Well, hello, there.

The other guy rip his mask off revealing it to be Philip who has a eye patch over his right eye.

Negan: We're here because of what you pricks did the other night and what you just did.

Glenn: What we did?

Shane: You tried to kill my son man! My son!

Negan: And I'm about to start again and succeed.

Philip go to the truck pulling out a sleeping Carl and Shane try to jump up only to be grabbed by Glenn and Rick. Philip sit the baby down on the ground and Negan hold Lucille a inch away from his face. Shane jump up and Philip shoot him in the head killing him and the group gasp.

Negan: I'm gonna kill Judith now and then Carl. I'm gonna make it one, nice, hard swing. Try to do it in one because I like them. I want you to put that in your brain and roll it around for a minute. I'm gonna kill Judith and Carl and then Lucille here... She's gonna take your hands.

Rick: You can do it right in front of me. You can take my hands. The plan have changed y'all not going to jail. I'm gonna kill you. Both of you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But nothing is gonna change that. Nothing. You're both are already dead.

Negan glare at him before laughing and smiling with a sigh.

Negan: Wow, Rick. Okay.

Negan get up and he get behind Jessie with the bat, hitting her with it.

Rick: No!

They cry as he beat her to death and then Philip shoot Lori in the head.

Negan: We're just getting started.

Negan smack Maggie in the back of her head with the back and she fall down out cold.

Judith: No! Daddy do something!

Rick: Stop this!

Negan: I'm just following orders here Rick. You said I could do it.

He go to hit Judith with the bat and he is shot in the leg with a arrow falling down. Philip pull out his gun as Daryl, Carol, Rosita and Abraham run onto the road and Rick jump up tackling him. Judith run to Maggie picking her up and running to the van while Carol picks up Carl. Rick starts to beat Philip's face in and he headbutt Rick. Philip stand up throwing him against the van and hitting him in his ribs and guts. Rick punch him with a headbutt and Philip headbutt him again. When he get on top of Rick and starts to beat him Daryl tackle him stabbing a arrow through his eye and riping it out. Negan try to grab Lucille but Judith picks it up shaking with anger and fury.

Judith: We knew you was coming.

She lift the bat high in the air as hard as she can slamming the bat down on his skull over and over screaming in rage. Rick run over to her after the tenth hit yanking Lucille away from her.

Rick: Judith! Judith! Judith! Judith! It's over! He's dead!

They burnt Negan and Philip's bodies and they went home and lived happily ever after.


End file.
